


Merging the worlds

by Nox_Butterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, History, Insanity, Klaroline, Loneliness, Loss, Love, Madness, Past, Sad, Stydia, Teen Wolf, The Originals - Freeform, change, dramione - Freeform, fight, hunting past, revange, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Butterfly/pseuds/Nox_Butterfly
Summary: A group of people brought together by the idea. They will protect the world when in need. Things get complicated when an old enemy comes back for a very complicated revenge.





	1. Meeting of the elders

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you keep reading pass this :D

"That small group. That's all we need. They will protect the whole world. The biggest threat there was, Voldemort himself, is gone but who knows when the new Voldemort can be born. This is a good idea. These people can do it." Very familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He was talking to four other man. They were all sitting around a small table in some muggle restaurant. Wearing a black muggle suit Kingsley looked completely different than usual. He was fitting in. Next to him sat a man with a short light brown hair, blue eyes dressed in black jeans and a dark green shirt with a leather jacket over. Right by his side was another man with a hair a few shades lighter and eyes piercing blue. While the first man had an easy-going gentle vibe all over him, the second one had a smug smirk on his face. Just by his appearance you could see he was a self-absorbed egoist. 

"I agree completely. Lydia and Stiles will be there in time." Said the first guy.

"Oh I don't doubt that Mr. Argent. And I hope we won't have any problems with kids you're sending." Kingsley replied.

"Maybe they have a bit of a history but they are fine now, trust me on that." The other guy said exclaiming venomously.

"Come now Peter, they are going to be an interesting little group. They have a 1000 years old hybrid, evil dead spirit possessing a young boy and among others the teenage Deatheater." Sarcastically entered the new voice. The voice belonged to a guy sitting next to Peter Hale. Light brown eyes were looking at Kingsley. He wanted to continue when he got interrupted by man dressed in suit sitting next to him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Alaric, I can assure you that my siblings will behave at their best" Elijah Mikaelson said calmly.

"That is good to know." Spat Peter.

The atmosphere was getting a bit out of hand. Everyone was worried about this plan but they knew it was a right thing to do. They all agreed on the idea, but there were some details to work though. All of them were the elders of the group that was to come for training.

The conversation was interrupted when the older witch approached the table. She was wearing a long black dress with a coat over it obviously trying to fit in. She sat next to Kingsley.

"Good to have you here headmisterss" Kingsley said as the woman removed her hat and gray hair fell over her shoulders.

"Oh I am glad to be the part of the project dear Minister." She said with a small smile.

"Ah, famous professor McGonagall, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Peter planted a kiss on her hand with a devilish smile.

"Mr. Hale, same here. I do hope we will be able to cooperate on this without any problems from you." She said calmly making Peter frown." As I expect the same from you Mr. Mikaelson." Minerva continued turning to Elijah who was sitting on her left.

"You have nothing to worry about" he nodded.

"I sure do hope so. These are my students there. And both of you do have a certain reputation. Don't get this the wrong way, we are to work together on this after all and I have to make sure my students will be safe" she said in her usual tone.

"Perhaps it is your students that we should be afraid of. There is Deatheater in your group after all." Peter said crossing his arms on his chest.

"The person you're referring to is a FORMER Deatheater. He got his punishment and gained my trust when he stood up for himself at the Battle of Hogwarts. And when his mother saved the life of the only person able of defeating Tom Riddle. He is also a very talented young man and we sure will use his skills." McGonagall exclaimed. Kingsley nodded in approval.

They were all silent now. McGonagall was going through some papers. So were Alaric and Chris. Kingsley was whispering something with Peter. Elijah got out for a phone call. When he got back it looked like everyone was waiting for him. He sat down and took a sip of his tea. Alaric cleared his throat.

"So where will they stay?"

"Our house in New Orleans would be too small. Maybe Marcellus will share his building with us. But there is no guarantees." Elijah said.

"There will be no need for that Mr. Mikaelson. If everyone agrees I think it would be the best to place them all in Hogwarts. We can teach them like every other student. They will be placed in Houses and will train together." Minerva added.

That was actually a great idea. There was one problem though. Where would the other students be? Everyone was trying to think of something.

"What if you used your magic to make the exact same replica of the castle for them? They will be fighting for the whole world , the least we can do is give them some comfort in all of that." The idea came from Chris Argent.

After a moment of silence Alaric turned to Kingsley.

"Is that possible?"

"It will take a lot of time and a few more wizards. But yes, it is possible." Kingsley answered after McGonagall nodded at him.

"So that's it then. We will be making another castle for the group. I will make sure it is hidden. It will take a month for it to be over. They will be sorted in Houses. I will personally visit it every day." McGonagall said proudly.

"Don't forget that Deaton will also be there all the time." Chris added.

"I was actually thinking of putting him in charge of the whole place. He can deal with all of them." Kingsley said before Minerva got to answer. "The rest will be able to visit once in two weeks. And if there is no any other questions we can all go."

"There is one more thing. Alaric and I were wondering about something." Elijah got the attention of everyone. "The group that we will be sending is going to need...well let's call it a special diet."

"That will be taken care of. They won't be allowed feed on the others. They will be supplied from the blood bank. And make sure they know that Mr. Mikaelson." Kingsley said politely. "Is there anything else you want to know about?" he was now speaking to everyone. No one said anything.

"Well then this is it. We will get working on the castle and in month and a half we will have a feast at the new Hogwarts and introductions will be made properly and so will be the rules." Kingsley finished. Everyone got up saying polite goodbyes and leaving the place together.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the attention I hope you find it worthy

It was getting dark already and most of the people were already there. It was a month and a half since the meeting of the elders. New castle was built. It was indeed an exact same replica. McGonagall was the one to make all the arrangements. With the help of Molly and Arthur Weasley, George, Slughorn, Flitwick and Narcissa Malfoy castle was made without any troubles. Unlike the former Hogwarts students, the rest of the gang was looking around amazed.

When McGonagall opened the doors of the Great Hall everyone got closer. Not paying too much attention to each other they just followed her when she said they were ready for them to enter. They all stopped when she turned to them and got up the few stairs on the platform at the end of the big room. At the big main table there were six men sitting. And place in the middle was empty.

"Well you all know why you are here. Without making this any longer I will ask the former Hogwarts students to get to the tables as they used to. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley you four are going at the Gryffindor table. Miss Lovegood to the Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to the Slytherin table. As for the rest of you, you will be sorted right away and will be joining your colleagues. Now as I read your name and the house you are sorted at you will sit at the table. Have I made myself clear?"

McGonagall looked really strict at the moment and everybody just nodded waiting for her to continue.

"We will start with our friends from the Beacon Hills.   
Stiles Stilinski- Ravenclaw   
Lydia Martin- Ravenclaw

That will be that from this list"

Stiles and Lydia went towards the pale skinned girl who was already smiling at them. They introduced themselves and she just smiled and said her name. When they found their place Minerva cleared her throat.

"We are ready to continue now. Same rules apply for the rest of you standing. I will now start to read the list and you will just go towards your table.

Niklaus Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Kol Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Malachai Parker- Slytherin  
Caroline Forbes- Gryffindor  
Bonnie Bennett- Ravenclaw  
Rebekah Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Katerina Petrova- Slytherin

That will be it. Now the Minister would-"

"It's actually Katherine Pierce" She hissed while walking towards the table. Everyone was looking at her, but she didn't really pay any attention to them at all. McGonagall looked at her and decided to ignore her comment.

"As I was saying the Minister will now read you the rules of the training." She finished and sat in her chair while Kingsley approached her previous spot. He was looking like himself again his long purple and blue robes. He looked at everyone for a few seconds when he started:

"Dear friends, you all know why you're here. Tonight we made an alliance between all of us. From now on it's all up to you. There are only few rules so I will read them right on.

1.Try to keep away from any kind of conflicts so that your stay here will be comfortable.  
2\. You are obligated to go to every class there is so that you can be as prepared as you can.   
3\. Make sure to practice your skills whenever you can.

I hope you will respect this institution and try your best to protect the world. I would also like to introduce our guests here tonight. First your new instructor, Alan Deaton." As he stood up and bowed a bit he smiled slightly and sat back down. Everyone just clapped. "Now we have Chris Argent, Peter Hale, Alaric Saltzman and Elijah Mikaelson" As he said their names they all got up and so that everyone could see them.

"I wish you all the best. Let the feast begin."

At the reading of the roles half of the people rolled their eyes. This was so stupid. Why would they have a need to make these stupid rules? It's kind of implied by itself isn't it?

The feast begun and the tables were starting to fill with food just out of nowhere and it was quite fascinating for the newcomers to Hogwarts. Everyone started to eat. Next to every vampire there was a wine glass that filled itself with blood. Everyone looked around at everyone. It was going to be an interesting alliance.

"After the feast you will all get a chance to say goodbye to people sitting next to me." Kingsley added. Everyone just kept talking to each other. Gryffindors were getting along just fine. Ravenclaws also got along very well. Hufflepuff table was empty. At the Slytherin table you could see two wizards talking, Mikealsons at the other side talking, Katherine was mostly checking everything around her, and Kai who leaned onto the wall behind the bench whit closed eyes. Obviously not everyone was here willingly.


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here! yeey good for me

The main entrance was filled with groups. Everyone was getting a bit nervous. After this they are suppose to go the dormitory. And that was bloody scary considering the fact that they will be surrounded by the creatures so different from themselves. You could hear the elders reassuring them this will be great.

Klaus's POV

"Well dear brother it's not like you left us any choice." Kol said with his arm around Rebeckah's shoulders. He was glaring at Elijah with a bit of anger.

"Come now Kol, it won't be that bad. All of these pathetic souls have the honor of sharing the same space as the Original family. Let that be your motivation." Rebekah said with an ironic eye roll. She then looked at me. It was I who decided we are coming here. It was a good idea. And it's like an army that you can use when you need it.

"I still don't understand why Elijah doesn't have to come. " It was Kol again. I am really getting tired of this.

"We needed an elder. And since I am a witch after all I am more needed in New Orleans than I would be as an elder or here. That's why Elijah is." Freya said while coming closer to us. I don't know where she was by now. She was supposed to come with Elijah but she was late and missed the whole thing.

"And let's be honest out of all of us he does have the best manners and will not lose his temper with them. He is the best of the Mikealson family." I just continued after my sister. Elijah just nodded in 'thank you'.

"Ugh fine. But if we have to be here the least we can do is have some fun with it." A devilish look just appeared all over Kol's face. He is going to be hard to keep steady.

"There will be no such things. We are going to honor the deal. Which means 'No feeding on the other students', did I made myself clear?" Elijah snapped at Kol, but he was really referring to all of us. Anyways, everyone agreed on the terms even though Kol wasn't happy about it.

"Well then brother, see you in two weeks." I said as I shook his hand. Kol did the same. Rebekah got emotional as always falling around his neck hugging him to death. Freya was slightly better too us. She still almost strangled all three of us but it was better than Rebekah. She and Elijah then walked away to the door waiting for the rest of the elders.

Bonnie's POV

We were all just waiting here for Rick. Caroline kept an eye on Katherine. She and Kai were forced to get here. It was the only way out of Prison World for them. Kai knew that and he wasn't going to risk it. But I still wanted him in my sight. Katherine was scared of returning too, but much less then Kai. That's why Caroline is her guardian, sort of, until we are sure she won't try to kill us all. Rick finally came.

"Hey guys. Well not much to say now. I would like to remind you not to feed on the others here. Don't even think about it. I am referring especially to Katherine on this. Don't even think about it!!" He looked VERY serious. She just rolled her eyes. When Rick turned to Kai, Kai just placed an innocent grin all over his face. It was funny how he was trying to show he is a good guy. He wasn't one though but still it's funny to watch him pretend.

"See you in two weeks Rick." Caroline said hugging him. He hugged her back. Then he turned to me.

"Bonnie, don't let them do something stupid. I leave you in charge." He told me with a smile. I smiled and nodded. He was half way left when Kai yelled after him.

"Say 'Hi' to sis'." Everyone turned to him. Alaric just shook his head as he left. Kai was quite happy at the moment. Smiling. Again.

Lydia's POV

All around us were these weird people. That girl we were sitting with was a bit strange but she is nice. She kept talking about some weird things I couldn't understand. The other girl Bonnie didn't talk much but she seemed nice too. For the first time, I actually like Stiles being weird. He can say all kind of nonsense, but he was cool tonight. We are going to spend a lot of time together here. And we were the only ones coming. Stiles came because he likes weird things and I just wanted to learn something more about what I am. Right now we are just waiting for Deaton to come.

"Here they are." I heard Peter say. Three of them approached us.

"I hope you guys will be fine here." Chris started.

"Of course they will be, they are not morons." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sure we will be great. And you can go now I don't feel comfortable around you." Stiles said turning to Peter.

We shook their hands and they were on their way. Stiles put his hand around my shoulders and we went back into the Great Hall.

Hermione's POV

Seven of us stood by the stairs when McGonagall rushed towards us. Everyone was talking to their elders. There was this family Mikealson I think on our left. A bit further away from them were these three girls and a guy. One of them, Caroline, was in the same house as us. She is really nice. On our right there were this girl and guy. We didn't get to meet them. Well Luna did but she didn't say much about them.

"Miss Granger, I presume everything is fine?" she caught my attention and I looked at her.

"Oh, yes professor. Everything is great." I answered shortly with a smile. I roamed again looking at the others around us. I could still hear McGonagall, I just didn't pay much attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure we won't be having any problems with you will we?" she continued.

"No, professor." He said with a blank face. She smiled and petted his shoulder. He made this weird face but then went back to blank.

"I will be visiting almost every day. Make sure to behave yourselves. We have some very special people here. Don't get into any kind of conflict or Merlin himself won't be able to save you if I find out." She said in her usual tone making me get goosebumps. I could see the rest of them were too. She was indeed a really scary woman when she wants to be one.

Kingsley came after her. He looked at us and smiled.

"I wish you all the best, dear friends. I believe in your abilities and I know you will be able to fulfill my expectations." He was talking sincerely. It was written all over his face. I smiled at him. They were about to leave as everybody else were.

"Goodbye." It was all McGonagall said when they left.

Everyone gathered around the main door. It was quite awkward for everyone I think. We just stand there in silence when the door closed. We turned around to see this man standing in front of us. Kingsley said he is to be our instructor. He seemed nice. I put a grip on Ginny's hand and we just stood there.

"My name is Alan Deaton and I hope our cooperation will be without any problems. You are free to go and rest now. You will have weekends for yourselves and our training starts on Monday. Good night to everyone."


End file.
